Various technologies have been utilized to track packages during delivery. For example, universal product code (UPC) reader technologies have long existed, and are used for tracking packages. Radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies are emerging, and can identify objects to which RFID tags have been attached. RFID technology is merely a low-level enabler. That is, RFID tags function similar to UPC techniques to identify objects.
A problem with conventional UPC reader technologies is that they can be tedious and time consuming to use. For example, a package delivery person can use a device to scan a bar code on the package when delivering a package to a recipient. The delivery person can collect the recipient's signature electronically using the device. The delivery person then enters the name of the recipient into the device. The delivery person may then push certain keys on the device to complete the delivery transaction.
A second problem with conventional UPC reader technologies is that there are limitations as to how an accountable person can be associated with the package, and how easily information can be transmitted to the other participants with regard to the package. Some staff members (e.g. the logistics staff members) may be given custom devices. However, such devices can be expensive, and it may be inconvenient to learn how to use such devices. Accordingly, it may not be cost effective for everyone (for instance staff members only informally involved in the workflow) to have or to be trained to use such a device.